


Reincarnation (or The Familiarity of Two Lost Souls)

by hollowfirefly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Disney World, Love, M/M, cute brallon, older dallon weekes, teenage brendon urie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could swear I knew him. His nose, his mouth, the way his teeth barely showed when he smiled. I could swear that there was something about him that I could just not shake off my shoulder. He was too familiar, too real. I had to go up to him. So no, a sixteen year old boy talking to some strange man at Disney World is not out of the ordinary. Well, if you were me it wasn't. Not when he was so familiar.</p>
<p>Too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation (or The Familiarity of Two Lost Souls)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what I want to do with this yet. This might become a story (hopefully) but seeing as I am very bad with keeping up with stories, not quite sure yet. I just had a burst of creativity and wanted to write it down and share it with you all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short first chapter of something (?) maybe. 
> 
> Love you guys and thank you

I could swear I knew him. His nose, his mouth, the way his teeth barely showed when he smiled. I could swear that there was something about him that I could just not shake off my shoulder. He was too familiar, too real. I had to go up to him. So no, a sixteen year old boy talking to some strange man at Disney World is not out of the ordinary. Well, if you were me it wasn't. Not when he was so familiar.

Too familiar.

"Excuse me," I gulp and stand behind the man who's eyes I had seen just moments before. But it's different when he turns around and we lock eyes, and the blue is so deep there is a strong reflection of my face in them. I can see every pimple and the eyebrow scar I have. I suddenly feel self conscious and brush my hair back slightly to keep from looking like a unkempt fool.

"Yes?" The man with the dark hair and ocean-deep eyes stares down at me and it doesn't feel offensive or predatory. It feels... open, inviting. I can sense a smile pulling at the man's lips and I can feel his presence practically on my fingertips. I don't understand... I've never met him before in my life and yet... I still feel pulled towards him.

"Hey... Kid!" The man shakes me and I jolt slightly. Oh right... this guy.

"Hey..." I say and that's about all I can muster because I'm not even quite sure why I'm here. So much for looking like a fool...

"Are you okay?" The man asks and I nod. Say something Brendon!, I think.

"Yeah..." I say and take a deep breath. "Alright, you're going to think I sound crazy but... I just feel pulled towards you in a way? You just... seem so familiar and I um... well I just was thinking that one moment and the next I was right behind you." I nod and avoid looking straight in his eyes.

"Yeah? Alright... Well I'm Dallon." The man says.

What? Why is he not completely weirded out by my suddent outburst?

"You're like... not weirded out?" I ask and finally look up into Dallon's eyes. Dallon shakes his hand and looks up behind me. "Are you with a school group?" Dallon asks and I shake my head. "Just with some friends." Dallon nods. "What's your name?" I gulp. Red alert, red alert, stranger!

"Brendon." Dallon and Brendon. Sounds familiar. Like I have heard it before.

"Alright Brendon... If what you say is true then... I guess I'll be seeing you around." Dallon says and walks away.

And he wasn't weirded out.

I gulp and turn to see my friends running up towards me, laughing and not noticing Dallon walking away. When they come up and ask me what I've been doing, I simply say, "Checking out the restaurants."

"That's code for checking out hot dudes behind my back." Ryan winks and loops his arm around me.

My friends believe the lie and don't notice the way my cheeks grow red as I turn back towards Dallon's lost footsteps, not even feeling the way Ryan squeezes my shoulder.

 


End file.
